


Jefferson for America

by boneslegendaryhands



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, West Wing AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneslegendaryhands/pseuds/boneslegendaryhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamilton/West Wing AU. Alexander Hamilton is the campaign manager for Thomas Jefferson's bid for President. One day, John Laurens walks into the campaign office and finds a place on both the campaign and in Alexander's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nashua

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [Hillary](http://johnlaurnes.tumblr.com) for being my beta, sounding board and cheerleader. I would have given up a long time ago without your support and encouragement. (And to the readers, some of what is in here comes from her brain.)

A knock on the door startled Alexander. He had gotten lost in reading over Jefferson’s speech for later that night at the Farmers for New Hampshire event. Thomas held a marginal lead here and after losing Iowa to Aaron Burr, he needed to lock up their support in order to win the New Hampshire primary. Alexander looked up and saw Angelica Schuyler in the doorway.  
  
“Yeah? What’s up?”  
  
“There’s a John Laurens here? He says he works for the campaign.”  
  
“Never heard of him.”  
  
Angelica shook her head and sighed. “What do you want me to do with him?”  
  
“What does he say he’s here for?”  
  
Angelica glared. “I didn’t ask him. He just said he worked for the campaign.”  
  
Alexander sighed. He didn’t know who the fuck Angelica was talking about and sure as fuck wasn’t going to let some schmuck off the street just join the campaign. “Put him in the break room. I’ll be there in a little bit.”  
  
“You got it boss,” Angelica said, closing the door as she left.  
  
Alexander returned to the speech in front of him, struggling to get past the first paragraph. _God this is awful. Mark barely got us through the primaries, but this isn’t the minor leagues anymore. We’re playing in the majors now and we need an ace._  
  
He spent the next ten minutes reading through the drivel that had been written for that evening before pushing the papers across the desk and leaning back in his chair with a sigh. He looked out the window meeting Angelica’s gaze. She pointed to the break room with her thumb and a raised eyebrow. Alexander sighed and stood up. _Best to get this over with now._   
  
Alexander wove his way through the maze of desks in the campaign office on his way to the break room. He had no idea who this John Laurens was, but was determined to make quick work of him. He didn’t have time for people showing up expecting a job, he was the campaign manager for a candidate for President of the United States. Alexander grabbed the handle and yanked the door open, ready to lay into the gentleman on the other side. “Look, I don’t know…”  
  
Alexander stopped short, his mind blanking. Sitting at the table was absolutely the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Dark hair pulled back in a short ponytail, blue dress shirt, and he was staring down at a small stack of papers he held in his hands. He looked up as Alexander entered the room. He stood and extended his hand. “Sir. Mr. Hamilton. It’s an honor to meet you, sir.  
  
Alexander, dumbfounded and unable to speak at the moment, clasped his hand and shook. Finally regaining his ability to speak he asked, “Um…you are?”  
  
“Laurens, sir. John Laurens.”  
  
“Yes, of course. Angelica said you were here about a job?”’  
  
John cleared his throat. “Yes. Well, if I may speak frankly, sir?”  
  
Alexander smiled at the man’s gumption. He gestured with his hand. “Of course.”  
  
“Well,” John started, his face turning slightly red. “To be honest, sir, I’ve been following the campaign and well, the speech writers suck.”  
  
Alexander was taken aback. He knew John was right, but he was surprised this man, this really attractive man, had the balls to tell him that in a job interview. “Oh really?”  
  
“I mean they’re not awful,” John started. “But the campaign needs better. It needs me.”  
  
“It does, does it?”  
  
“If you want to win, yes.”  
  
Alexander wasn’t sure if he should be impressed or offended by the man’s bravado. “Okay, so…”  
  
John handed him the short stack of papers. Secretary Jefferson is meeting with the Farmers for New Hampshire tonight. I’ve drafted a speech for him. Read it. If you don’t like it, I’ll walk out these doors and you’ll never see me again. But. But if you like it, you’re going to hire me for the campaign. As head speech writer.”  
  
Alexander took the papers and looked at John. “You’re that confident are you?”  
  
“Yes, sir” John said, nodding.  
  
Alexander took a long, hard look at John and then turned his eyes to the papers. He read, occasionally looking up at John, who stood there confident and unflinching. He finished, but didn’t react at all, just rolled the papers in his hands and placed them behind his back. “So, you think this is what Jefferson should say to the farmers tonight?”  
  
“I do, sir.”  
  
“You think this is what will turn them? What will get them to endorse him?”  
  
“I do, sir.”  
  
Alexander paused, and stared at the man in front of him. He really was beautiful. Beautiful and a damn good writer.  
  
“I do too. This is brilliant. Go talk to Angelica and have her get you a desk. You’re hired.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Charleston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The campaign continues to South Carolina and Alex and John get to know each other a little better. Also, Alex and Eliza talk about John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to [hillary](http://johnlaurnes.tumblr.com) for being the best cheerleader and sounding board and beta!

After the success of the Farmers for New Hampshire speech, they headed to South Carolina. Gathered around in the first class section of their rented 727, the core personnel of Jefferson for America was strategizing their next move.  
  
“Okay, so South Carolina is typically a red state. That means we need to change things up a little bit to accommodate,” Lafayette said.  
  
“What do you mean accommodate?” John Laurens asked, his voice dripping with irritation.  
  
Lafayette sighed. “I’m just saying that the great citizens of South Carolina aren’t as liberal as those in New Hampshire.”  
  
“We won’t win those people over.”  
  
“But isn’t that the whole point of a campaign?”  
  
Laurens gritted his teeth. “Yes, but the ones who are set in their ways will not be swayed. So we need to talk to the ones who share our values and ideals.”  
  
“I disagree. If we pander to just the Democrats, it’s a wasted trip. We already have their vote. The whole point of campaigning is to try and win over the undecideds and possibly sway some that are almost on the fence.”  
  
“Yes, but,” Laurens started. “There are some we might be able to pull onto our side, but those aren’t the ones that are going to show up this afternoon.”  
  
“Maybe not, but hello, television? There will be news crews there and we will be on the news, so we need to appeal to the masses.”  
  
“So you’re saying we need to alter our campaign for the news?” Laurens asked, eyebrow cocked.  
  
Lafayette sighed. “No, that’s not what I’m saying.”  
  
“Well, it seems to me, that is what you’re saying. ‘That means we need to change things up.’ Your words, _Mister_ Lafayette.”  
  
“You’re twisting my words, _Mister_ Laurens,” Lafayette said, the irritation in his voice rising.  
  
“I don’t think so. I mean that is what you said.”  
  
“It’s not.”  
  
“Yes, it is. And Jesus fucking Christ, what the fuck is your first name anyways?”  
  
Lafayette smirked. “You can just call me Lafayette.”  
  
“Who the fuck do you think you are, Madonna or something?” Laurens growled in irritation.  
  
“Gentleman,” Alexander said. “This is getting us nowhere. Mr. Lafayette, I get what you’re saying. And Mr. Laurens, I totally understand where you’re coming from. You’re both right. We do need to decide what are the most important aspects of Jefferson’s campaign to discuss in South Carolina…”  
  
“But,” Laurens interjected.  
  
“But,” Hamilton raised his hand, stopping him. “We also need to stick to our values and ideals. I can tell you Jefferson is not willing to concede anything just because this is a predominately red state.”  
  
“Ok, so,” Laurens began.  
  
“But,” Hamilton stated. “The speech may need to be reworded a bit for the audience.”  
  
Lafayette smirked, his entire face smug with satisfaction. “As I was saying.”  
  
“No, that’s not what you said,” Laurens argued.  
  
“Well, yes, it…”  
  
“Gentleman! Enough!” Hamilton shouted, rising to his feet. “This arguing amongst ourselves will get us nowhere.”  
  
“But,” Laurens started.  
  
“No buts. You both make excellent points. We need to come together and come up with a speech that integrates both of your points. Fighting between ourselves does no one any good except for the Adams campaign. So can we? Can we work together?” Hamilton looked back and forth between Laurens and Lafayette, waiting for an answer.  
  
Laurens and Lafayette looked at each other, their faces unable to mask the guilt. Lafayette shrugged and Laurens said “Yeah. Sorry.”  
  
Alexander threw his glance at Lafayette, who answered sullenly. “Yes, Alexander.”  
  
“Ok, good. Now, it’s late and we’ve been at this for hours. Go. Take a break. Clear your mind. We’ve got two hours or so until we land. Let’s get back together in thirty.”  
  
The group stood, many of them yawning and stretching. Hercules Mulligan set his laptop down on his chair and walked away quickly. Angelica looked at the entire group before sighing and wandering towards the galley. Lafayette followed her.  
  
“I’m going to work on the press release,” Eliza Schuyler stated, grabbing her laptop and disappearing into coach class.  
  
Laurens scribbled a few notes into his notebook before looking up, finding Alexander looking at him intently. “You need something?”  
  
“We haven’t really had a chance to get to know each other since you came on board,” Alexander said. “It’s been go-go-go and I just realized I don’t really know a whole lot about you.”  
  
“What do you want to know?” John challenged.  
  
“Anything you want to tell me.”  
  
John set his notebook to the side and leaned back in his seat, crossing his legs. “I’m an open book.”  
  
“Ok, um,” Alexander stuttered. He was nervous and he didn’t quite understand why. This almost felt like…a date. But no, John was an employee and they were on an airplane to the next state. He was just trying to getting to know one of the senior staff. “Well, where are you from?”  
  
“South Carolina.”  
  
“Seriously? Why didn’t you say something sooner?”  
  
Laurens shrugged. “Because I don’t really represent the majority of the people from my home state.”  
  
“But still. You know the state.”  
  
“Which is why I was fighting so hard earlier.”  
  
“Fair enough.”  
  
“Anything else you want to know?” John asked.  
  
“Family? Any siblings?”  
  
“I’m one of five. My mother died when I was young and I was raised by my father.”  
  
Alexander sighed and a sad smile broke across his face, realizing they both lost their mother as kids. “I lost my mother when I was young as well.”  
  
“I read that when I first started following the campaign,” John told him, his face showing sympathy for their shared tragedy.  
  
Alexander nodded. “Your resume said you studied law.”  
  
“I did, in London,” John agreed.  
  
“Impressive.”  
  
John shrugged. “I guess.”  
  
His nonchalance threw Alexander a bit. He struggled to continue the conversation before asking the question he really wanted to know the answer for. “Married?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Girlfriend?” Alexander asked, realizing he was hoping for one answer more than the other. _Stop it Alexander. You can’t. He isn’t._  
  
"First of all, can you sit down? This is starting to feel like an inquisition,” John teased.  
  
Alexander quickly sat down in the seat across from John, leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees, his hands folded. “Oh shit, I’m sorry!”  
  
“It’s really fine. And to answer your last question, not at all. I would be quite the disappointment to any woman considering the fact that I'm gay," John told him, his voice and body poised and ready for backlash.  
  
Alexander’s whole body stiffened at the revelation but he couldn’t help the smile that broke across his face. “Boyfriend?”  
  
"Nope. Had one. Left him for the campaign."  
  
Alexander cocked his head and looked at him. "Or did he leave you and that's why you hauled ass to New Hampshire to join the campaign?"  
  
“Well, um, no,” John stuttered, unable to stop the blush spreading over his cheeks. “It was more of a mutual thing.”  
  
Alexander chuckled. “That sounds convincing.”  
  
“Honestly, it’s the truth.”  
  
“Mhmmm,” Alexander teased.  
  
“It was.”  
  
Alexander smirked and met John’s eyes. “I totally believe you.”  
  
John’s breath caught and he felt his heart begin to race. “Well, I mean. I think he did get sick of me talking about the campaign all the time.”  
  
“He did, did he?”  
  
John wrung his hands together, not quite believing he had just admitted that. “Um. I guess I kind of got a little into the campaign and he got tired of it being ‘Jefferson this’ and Jefferson that’ and finally got fed up.”  
  
“What happened?” Alexander asked.  
  
“I came home one day and he had his things packed. He said he was leaving, that he couldn’t compete with a presidential candidate and I should ‘go join the fucking campaign or something.’”  
  
“And?”  
  
“And the next day I left for New Hampshire.”  
  
“Oh,” Alexander said, not quite sure what else to say. The silence was thick, both of them fidgeting and unsure of what to say next.  
  
“Alex?” Eliza Schuyler interrupted and Alexander was grateful. He turned to face her and smiled, his face showing the relief he felt.  
  
“What’s up, Eliza?” Alexander asked.  
  
She thrust a piece of paper towards him. “Press release for the day tomorrow. Read it and let me know.”  
  
Alexander took the piece of paper and glanced at it. “Thanks, Eliza. I will.”  
  
“I need it back in like thirty minutes if we want to make the news today,” Eliza warned.  
  
“Okay, Eliza, I’ll look at it in a minute,” Alexander told her and turned his face back to John. He opened his mouth to ask another question but could feel Eliza standing over his shoulder and staring. He twisted his body to look at her, his eyebrow cocked. “Anything else?”  
  
“Thirty minutes, Alex.”  
  
Alexander sighed, trying to keep his irritation at bay. He knew Eliza was just doing her job, but he and John were really getting to know each other and he didn’t want anything to interrupt that. His face “I know, Eliza. And I will look at it and get it back to you before the deadline. You can go grab some coffee or a bagel or something and someone will bring it to you. Thank you.”  
  
Eliza looked back and forth between the two of them, realization spreading across her face. “Eh, it’s okay. I’m coffeed out and not hungry. I can wait.”  
  
Alexander watched as she forced her way between their knees, which by that time were practically touching, and took a seat next to John. “Okay then.”  
  
Eliza’s gaze flitted between the two of them before locking with Alexander’s eyes. He glared at her and she just kept staring, shaking her head ever so slightly. She could see what was happening between the two of them and knew that someone needed to put a stop to it before it got too far. She leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms, a satisfied smile crossing her face. Alexander would probably be pissed at her, but she’d make him understand. It was what was best for the campaign.  
  
******  
  
The speech was a success and the team had a celebratory dinner at the hotel with a few cocktails. There was laughter and a little bit of bashing John Adams and the mood was jovial. After finishing his second scotch, Alexander excused himself. After a few minutes, Eliza followed him.  
  
She paused and took a deep breath before knocking on his door. The door flew open and a look of disappointment crossed Alexander’s face. “Eliza.”  
  
“Alex,” she said, pushing past him and entering the room. “I know I’m not who you were hoping for.”  
  
“Wuh-wuh-what do you mean? I wasn’t expecting anyone?” Alexander stuttered, closing the door and taking a few steps into the suite.  
  
Eliza turned, her hands on her hips and her face stern. “Please, Alex. It’s me. Who the fuck do you think you’re fooling?”  
  
“I’m sorry? I’m a little lost here. What the hell are you talking about?” Alexander asked, shrugging his shoulders and throwing his hands up.  
  
“You think no one can tell? That everyone is oblivious?”  
  
“Quoi?”  
  
Eliza sighed and placed her hand on Alexander’s shoulder. “Alex, you know I love you, right? That I have your best interests at heart always?”  
  
“Yes,” Alexander said, confusion in his voice.  
  
“Okay, then we need to talk.”  
  
“Eliza, are you breaking up with me?” he joked.  
  
“Fuck you, Hamilton. I did that like two years ago when I realized you liked boys more than me.”  
  
Alexander laughed and his body relaxed. “Oh yeah. Okay, so what’s up?”  
  
Eliza tugged him over to the bed and sat down, patting the bed next to her. “I’m serious, Alex. It needs to stop now.”  
  
“What does?” Alexander asked.  
  
“This thing between you and John.”  
  
“What thing?”  
  
“Please. You want him. He wants you. Anyone who’s not blind can see it.”  
  
Alexander gasped and his heart started racing. Eliza was right, he was attracted to John, but he thought he had been playing it cool. Apparently not as well as he’d thought. “Uhh…”  
  
“Yeah. It’s written all over both your faces.”  
  
Alexander sighed. “Who else knows?”  
  
“Right now? I think it’s just me. Everyone else is too wrapped up in the campaign. And that’s how it has to stay.”  
  
“But. Eliza. He’s just.”  
  
Eliza tried to swallow her laugh but failed. “Okay.”  
  
“Okay what?” Alexander asked, his face riddled with confusion.  
  
“You have two minutes. Get it out.”  
  
“Get what out?”  
  
“Alex, I can see you’re smitten. So you have two minutes to gush about him. We’re just best friends Eliza and Alex talking about the guy you have a crush on and then we’re back to Elizabeth Schuyler and Alexander Hamilton, press secretary and campaign manager for Jefferson for America.”  
  
Alexander stared for a minute and then his face broke out in a huge grin. “Okay. Eliza. He’s just. So smart and have you seen him? He’s gorgeous and I think he’s someone I can talk to about anything, at least it felt that way this afternoon. I think I could just talk about my day but then discuss policy and how to make this country great again. He has so many great ideas and he wants to make America better and I just…”  
  
Eliza’s hand flew to her mouth, trying to stop the giggle from escaping.  
  
“You’re laughing at me.”  
  
“No. I’m not.”  
  
“You are,” Alexander stated, pouting.  
  
“Okay, maybe a little. But it’s cute. I’ve never seen you like this.”  
  
Alexander pulled back and raised his eyebrow. “Like what?”  
  
“Look Alex, you know I love you, right?”  
  
“Yes?” Alexander asked, unsure of where this was going.  
  
“I can tell you really like him. And while I haven’t talked to him much, I can tell he pretty much feels the same about you.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
Eliza sighed. “Yes. But. Alex. You are running the campaign for the Democratic candidate for President of the goddamn United States. As much as I want you to be happy in your personal life, and I really do, you can’t. Not now. This. The campaign. The race. This has to be your number one focus. And right now, you can’t afford to have the press get wind of a same sex relationship. The country may be okay with it. But you know that Adams will twist it and use it against Jefferson. And, again, this campaign needs to be your main focus. You can’t afford, Jefferson can’t afford, the distraction of you lusting over a staff member.”  
  
Eliza saw Alexander’s face fall in realization and it broke her heart. “I know. And I’m so sorry. It’s just another few months. And if it’s meant to be, it’ll happen then. You just need to keep your dick in your pants until then.”  
  
Alexander couldn’t help the laugh that escaped. “Damn, Eliza. You don’t mince words.”  
  
Eliza shrugged. “That’s what best friends who once tried to fuck do, right?”  
  
Alexander wrapped his arms around Eliza and squeezed. “They do. And thank you. I hate to admit it, but I know you’re right.”  
  
“Of course I am.”  
  
Alexander held onto her for a few more seconds before releasing. “Okay, I appreciate the come to Jesus meeting. I get it. Now go. I need to look over a few things and maybe try and get to bed at a decent hour.”  
  
Eliza stood and looked at Alexander, shaking her head. “No, you’re going to look over a few things and then find a few more things that will keep you up until 3am.”  
  
“What? Me?” Alexander joked, standing and pushing her towards the door. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
  
They reached the door and Eliza turned and faced Alexander, placing her hands on his shoulders. “So, we’re good? You’re good?”  
  
Alexander slid his hands around her back and embraced her briefly and placed a kiss on her cheek. “We’re good. I get it and you’re right. And thank you.”  
  
Eliza returned the embrace and stepped back, grabbing the door handle. “Okay then. I’d say sleep tight, but I know you better than that. So I’ll say, see you in the morning.” She turned the handle, pulling the door open.  
  
“See you in the morning, babe.”  
  
Eliza paused, taking one final look at Alexander before nodding and stepping out and closing the door. Alexander leaned back against the door and closed his eyes. _What the fuck am I going to do?_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on [tumblr](alexhamitlon.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> While this isn't going to exactly follow The West Wing, it's loosely based and inspired by the show and its characters . And as it's an AU, I did have to take a few historical liberties to make the story work. Jefferson is not Adams VP, he's the former Secretary of State. And in this, Hamilton has held no political offices prior to the campaign.
> 
> [come talk to me on tumblr](http://alexhamitlon.tumblr.com)


End file.
